


a name can change a life

by meerida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Houses au, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerida/pseuds/meerida
Summary: Ten AUs where characters are born into different houses.Chapter Five: Catelyn Targaryen





	1. Doran Stark

**Author's Note:**

> These are ten AUs where characters are born into different houses. The AUs will be: Doran Stark, Edmure Baratheon, Tyrion Martell, Benjen Greyjoy, Catelyn Targaryen, Cersei Arryn, Brandon Lannister, Lysa Martell, Rhaegar Baratheon and Ned Targaryen. Hopefully I write these and update this regularly...

It was the day of Doran's wedding and he was nervous despite the fact his wedding to Lady Catelyn had been planned since he was fifteen and Catelyn ten. Now she was eighteen and Lord Hoster couldn't wait any longer to make his daughter Lady of Winterfell.

Fortunately Riverrun had a godswood and a Sept, so they could be wed before both their gods. Doran is trying to remember the vows he must say in the Sept of the New Gods, for all he doesn't believe in them, when his brothers come in.

Brandon was three years younger than him but thrice as bold. Someone had managed to get a comb through his hair and Brandon looked like a young maiden's fancy with his charming smile. Behind him was Ned, who Doran didn't know so well - Ned had been fostered in the Eyrie since he was eight and while his fostering had officially ended at eighteen he was often at the Vale or Storm's End with his foster brother, Lyanna's betrothed.

Though Doran wished Ned was more comfortable with his tire family he knew it was hardly Ned's fault he felt more at peace with the people he had grown up with.

Next to them was Benjen, wearing an older dirty cloak but a smile that made up for it. "Doran, are you nervous?"

"A little, I suppose."

 

* * *

 

As it turns out Doran has no reason to be nervous. His wedding day goes smoothly and depsite their first night together being awkward Catelyn and himself do become closer and barely a year after they've been wed they are welcoming twins into the world.

Arianne and Robb both had Catelyn's eyes but Doran's more tanned skin and dark hair. Arianne had inherited more than just a Stark's looks but the wolf blood as well while Robb had more of Doran's calm - not to say he didn't like mischief because he truly did.

A few years later they have Quentyn, shyer and more thoughtful than his elder siblings, who had Catelyn's hair and eyes but the Stark looks. Sansa joins them a year after, more like her brothers than her loud, wild sister. Arianne isn't alone in her wildness for long because when Sansa is four Catelyn births Arya, who looks like a miniature Lyanna. Except, Lyanna was down in Storm's End with babes of her own, all looking like their Baratheon father.

Doran adores all of his children even if he finds it difficult to truly understand Arianne and Robb and Arya. He is more often than not spending time with Quentyn and Sansa, reading or praying and everything in-between. It's not that he loves them any better, they're just more like him.

They gain another child in a way, when Arianne and Robb are ten. King Rhaegar - some say he had his father killed to take the crown, and they said he was mad as his father just a different sort of madness - had decided to unite his realm by fostering some children with different lords and ladies. That was why Theon Greyjoy was Doran's ward, despite the mistrust the North and Iron Islands had for each other.

No doubt that was why King Rhaegar wished to have Theon fostered with them though, to ease the dislike each kingdom bore for the other. Balon Greyjoy was a harsh man and didn't seem to overly mind sending his youngest child away - he had two more heirs, after all. Theon had become a close friend of Robb so Doran supposed some good had come of it.

 

* * *

 

Doran had wondered if Lord Balon hoped to wed his eldest son to Arianne and had even considered it himself but then he and Catelyn got a letter from Mace Tyrell at Highgarden. His eldest son was a couple years Arianne's elder and a cripple but maesters we're sure he could still father children. Catelyn knew more about Southron politics than him and eventually they agreed on the match.

Arianne wasn't the only one who would marry someone below the Neck, King Rhaegar and Queen Ashara had written them about a betrothal between Robb and Rhaenys, the elder princess. The match was a brilliant one to be sure, not only would they have ties with the throne but Dorne as well through Queen Ashara, and her brother Arthur being married to Princess Elia, ruler of Dorne.

They had agreed to that match too, and that Rhaenys would come to foster up North at fourteen.

It wasn't long after that people were writing about Quentyn, Sansa and Arya but in the end his younger children's matches weren't quite so grand, still suitable though, of course. Quentyn was to foster with his Uncle Edmure as his heir until Edmure had a child of his own. When Quentyn was in the Riverlands it was decided he would wed Lord Blackwood's only daughter, Bethany.

Sansa too was to wed a bannerman of her grandfather Lord Hoster. Patrek Mallister wasn't that much older and despite the rumours that he and Edmure drank and even whored, his father Lord Jason had assured them Sansa would be perfectly fine there.

After that there was just Arya and Doran knew they wouldn't be able to marry her to some high lord from the South but someone of the North. Renn Flint was The Flint's heir and had charmed Arya like no one else could. It was easy to agree to such a match, for Arya's sake.

 

* * *

 

Until her marriage Arya spent much of her time with Brandon at Moat Cailin which he had almost nearly completed. Now it was alright to live in even if it could do with some repairs here and there. Brandon was meant to live there with Erena Karstark, Rickard's younger.

Fortunately for everyone their betrothal hadn't yet been official when Brandon went off and secretly wed Barbrey Dustin. Doran was glad his brother was happy even if he didn't necessarily agree with his brother's choice in a wife - Barbrey's father was known for his scheming, for wishing to gain more power, that was shown when he married his daughter to Roose Bolton.

Not that Barbrey was much different from her father in that respect, and she was cunning and prideful too. Brandon and she were happy with one another though and their children were clearly their pride and joy; Rickon was as wild as Brandon and beautiful as Barbrey and had no doubt broken the hearts of half the girls in the North.

Berena was two years younger but might well have been her brother's twin with their looks though she was more shrewd than her careless brother; Raya was Brandon's babe and a great friend of Arya's, despite the fact they were both rash and often disagreed with each other.

Arya's other friend was Ned and Jenessa Umber's eldest child, Arenna, who had her mother's dark, wild hair and Uncle Jon's booming laugh and awful humour. Arenna's younger brother Arthur was more like Ned with his quiet ways and the nose that was never out of his books. According to Ned, their goodbrother Robert Baratheon wished to wed his girl Erella to Arthur.

Doran adores his nephew but surely Robert saw that betrothing the daughter of the Lord of the Stormlands to the heir to a newly built castle near Last Hearth wasn't one most would like - even Lord Jon Umber might be slightly offended that Robert thought his nephew, perhaps tenth in line for Last Hearth, was a better suitor than a child of his own.

Doran knew that Lyanna felt the same way, despite being the boy's aunt. Her other children, her sons, were to be wed to ladies from noble houses, after all; Jon was to wed the Princess Visenya and Boren was betrothed to Jaime Lannister and Doran's goodsister Lysa's second daughter, Joanna.

It was unlikely that Erella and Arthur would wed, of course, but Doran could only wonder when Robert would see sense - it often took him a while to. For now though he doesn't burden himself with such thoughts, it's a nice summer day (as nice as it gets in Winterfell) and Doran watches as Robb teaches Arya how to use a bow - not proper fighting, that had been the rule for Arya set down by her mother - while Quentyn and Sansa watch Arianne trying to woo some guardsman.

He feels Catelyn put a hand on his and turns to her and smiles. Yes, he can worry later, for now he can just enjoy his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was longer than I planned for it to be...but I think I like it?
> 
> So, Doran is born later than he was in canon (259AC) and it just a few years older than Brandon. Doran marries Catelyn and they have Arianne, Robb, Quentyn, Sansa and Arya. As I said Brandon marries Barbrey and Ned marries Jenessa Umber (an OC, but I do think Greatjon had a sister? Maybe?), I'm not sure if Benjen marries anyone, he is a fourth son now?
> 
> Lyanna marries Robert like she was meant to in canon because Rhaegar never crowns her or kidnaps/runs away with her. He is married to Ashara Dayne because, without Doran, Elia is heiress to Dorne and therefore cannot wed Rhaegar - she marries Arthur! Ashara gives him Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya and Rhaegar becomes king.
> 
> Without Cersei even maybe being queen Jaime never joins the Kingsguard and he does marry Lysa and they have; Mina, Damon and Joanna. Cersei is married to Elbert Arryn, heir to the Vale and they have Tommen and Joffrey (uh oh...).
> 
> Sorry about this information dump, I just really like the idea of this AU? Tell me what you think!


	2. Edmure Baratheon

When Edmure was barely a year old his father sailed to Essos in search of a bride for the prince. His mother would have gone too but after birthing both he and Renly she wasn’t in the best of health to do so. Edmure cannot remember his father and no one really speaks about him so really he doesn’t know him at all. 

 

Well, one thing he knows about Steffon Baratheon is that he was the cousin and best friend of King Aerys, because of that friendship Edmure and Renly are sent to foster with the king when they are five, to be playmates with Prince Viserys. He didn’t like saying goodbye to his mother or Maester Cressen or even Stannis, his older brother who helped raise him (not Robert though, he was in the Vale learning to become a lord).

 

Kings Landing isn’t a very nice city for all it is the capital of all of Westeros. It smells funny and no one is terribly kind apart from Queen Rhaella and Princess Elia but Edmure doesn’t see either of them very much. The king himself isn’t nice but cruel and scary looking, a man Edmure doesn’t like being near too often.

 

He always has Renly though, his very first and very best friend.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, they don’t have to stay in Kings Landing for long. When they’re seven the king dies, of a bad belly apparently but Edmure isn’t too bothered how or why he is just happy to go home again.

 

His mother is still as beautiful as ever and her embrace is still warm. Stannis stands beside her and is as tall as a mountain, or near enough that it is no matter to Edmure, and Robert is there too looking like some warrior from the songs. Robert laughs a lot, Edmure comes to know, and despite them being so close in age he and Stannis do not much enjoy each other’s company.

 

Edmure never focuses on the bad things though and is simply happy to be home.

 

* * *

 

Robert’s long time betrothed, Lyanna Stark, has been fostered in Storm’s End for a year when Edmure and Renly return and they are married within a year of the twins returning. 

 

Edmure likes Lyanna, she is young and happy and doesn’t mind when he and Renly fidget or talk too loud - mainly because Lyanna herself isn’t good at sitting still or speaking quietly. She takes them riding and down to the beach (mother doesn’t go down there, that’s where father died) and tells them stories of snow and winter. Edmure wants to visit Winterfell and the Crannogs and the Wall and Bear Island and even Skagos!

 

Renly says he would freeze but he’s japing so Edmure replies by asking Renly, who he knows likes fancy clothes, to design some warm cloaks for him.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t stay at Storm’s End for nearly as long as he’d have liked and even when he leaves he doesn’t go North. He goes the opposite way - to Dorne. It was King Rhaegar’s doing apparently, to foster Edmure in Sunspear and Renly in Highgarden. To create friendships between the kingdoms, mother had said. She always wanted her sons to do their duty of course, but that didn’t mean she was happy to let her sons go yet again. 

 

Edmure didn’t overly mind King’s Landing even if he missed his true home, the capital had music and feasts and laughter and tourneys and parties and dancing and, most importantly of all, Renly. Dorne might be as wonderful as the stories and songs would have him believe but it doesn’t have Renly and so Edmure decides to dislike it before he even leaves for there.

 

As a leaving gift Robert gives him a hunting knife, one that father gave him years and years ago. Edmure has little that belonged to his father so he vows to keep it close and safe, fingers tracing the stags that dance across the handle. Lyanna gives him the flute that she had been trying to teach him to play - he couldn’t play it, obviously, but she was amused at his attempts - and she says it will remind him not just of her but the North too where music is cherished for entertainment like that of the kind that goes on in the capital is so rare.

 

Stannis gives him books about Dornish warriors and, knowing of Edmure’s fascination with the sea, a small wooden toy boat. Uncaring of the fact that it makes Stannis uncomfortable, Edmure leaps onto him and hugs him tight.

 

Just before they leave Edmure and Renly’s mother gifts them each something that once belonged to the grandfather they never met. Ormund Baratheon wasn’t so loud and confident and fierce as Lyonel the Laughing Storm, or so the people of Storm’s End that can remember them both say, Ormund was more like Stannis than Robert.

 

Renly gets the pin that once belonged to the Laughing Storm himself, of a stag crushing a dragon (it was made during the Lord Lyonel’s rebellion against King Aegon, Edmure’s great...great grandsire?), that grandsire Ormund wore on his chest until his dying day. As for himself, Edmure is gifted with an arrow,  one grandsire and father used to shoot down their last deer together. It was used only weeks before Lord Ormund died.

 

Mother promised that on his sixteenth nameday he shall get the bow that shot that arrow but for now Edmure is content with his things and anytime on the far too long road to Dorne that he gets even a little he reminds himself that he is a stag and his is the fury.

 

* * *

 

Dorne is naught like he expects. The heat itself doesn’t surprise him but the way his skin goes red and pink and raw before peeling off and getting burnt even more isn’t what he had thought of when he imagined days laying at the beach. 

 

Prince Doran is a distant and reserved man but kind and fatherly and clever despite it. His brother, Prince Oberyn the red Viper, is far more exciting in Edmure’s opinion and whenever Queen Elia comes to visit she is always warm and witty.

 

Edmure’s favourite person isn’t the queen nor the princes but Princess Arianne - or just Arianne, as everyone calls her. She is the one to tell Edmure about the oils he might use to stop his skin burning and hurting so much and she introduces him to the other children - and the pools. Arianne has a younger brother, Quentyn, but he still is young and not much fun at all so Edmure finds himself playing with girls more than anything!

 

He splashes in the waters with Daemon Sand - not that last names matter much in the pools, as the Princess Daenerys said; a child is a child - and even Gerold, who has decided he likes the nickname Darkstar of all things. But really Edmure spends his days in lessons with Arianne and Tyene and sometimes Allyria, in the pools with all the children, writing letters to Renly most nights, watching Obara and Nym spar so brilliantly and perfectly it’s as though he is watching ballet dancers.   
  


 

* * *

 

Edmure is twelve when he first begins to wonder on his feelings about Arianne. For so long he had thought of her as a sister, a friend, but as he grows so do his thoughts on girls. He is a little older when he thinks of Arianne’s laughter and smirk and tumbling dark hair and bright eyes and low cut dresses when he is in his bed alone at nights…

 

Edmure is barely fifteen when Arianne kisses him for the first time and there and then he decides that he shouldn’t think of a sister like this, not ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Edmure is eighteen when he leaves Dorne for the first time in years, for the tourney celebrating Princess Rhaenys’ betrothal to Willas Tyrell. He is pleased to see his family again and almost doesn’t recognise his nephew Jon, who already is so tall and looks much like the paintings of his father that Edmure remembers in Storm’s End. Jon’s sister, Arenna, has wild black curls like her father and a smile sweet as his mother’s. 

 

Lyanna herself looks well and hugs him as she would her true brother and comments on his tanned skin with a smile. Stannis is still himself and embraces Edmure quite awkwardly and then shakes his hand, introducing Edmure to his wife, Lady Delena Florent and their son Osron, who has his father’s colouring but takes after his mother in his handsome looks. And his mother is there too, her greying hair tied back, but she is still strong as ever when she practically crushes him with her hug.

 

What Edmure has most been looking forward to is seeing Renly again though. He and his twin don’t look so alike now as they did as children - Edmure is darker, albeit not my much, and his hair is lighter and wilder where Renly’s own dark hair is styled perfectly as is the rest of him and Renly is slightly taller. 

 

Their hug is the same though and being back with Renly, talking and laughing with him, it feels quite right. When they are catching up and telling each other of their...friends Edmure wonders if his eyes brighten when he speaks of Arianne the way Renly’s do when he tells him about Loras Tyrell.

 

* * *

It is at this gathering of his family that Edmure is told some shocking news - he is all but officially betrothed to Allyria Dayne. Later he finds out that Renly is promised to Elinor Tyrell of all people. “Not quite the right rose,” Renly had told him afterwards in a brooding tone. 

 

A part of Edmure imagines running away with Arianne. When they get back to Dorne he japes about this, after he tells her of his betrothal to Allyria, and the last thing he expects is for Arianne to smirk and say, “Why not?”

 

* * *

 

This is another thing he hadn’t ever expected, to be in an old, small sept near Starfall marrying the future princess of the kingdom. Their witnesses are even more surprising; Allyria, who rightfully should be annoyed at him but the truth is she has never loved Edmure and she and some Marcher Lord have been writing letters to one another for years now; Quentyn, who Arianne always claimed was a killjoy and too sensible for his own good and yet here he was not even attempting to make his sister see sense; Renly is here too, somehow, and grinning wildly while he sits beside Loras, free to touch him in a way they only could in Dorne.

 

There are others there too - Tyene for one, who practically planned it for them - and they have it down in writing - that was Sarella’s idea. Doran finds it soon enough and when he realises he cannot change it, especially with the slight swell of Arianne’s belly, but the best he can do is make them wed publically. 

 

Upon hearing of it, Cassana Estermont just laughs and tells Edmure that she hopes he treats his wife well. Lyanna is as supportive as ever and is merely annoyed that she wasn’t invited. Arianne’s mother Mellario comes for the public wedding and she is rather intimidating but Edmure thinks that maybe, just maybe she accepts him.

 

Robert pats him on the back and then drinks the night away but Stannis nods and then shakes his head. “You could have told me of your plans,” he says with a small smile, “Ormon would have wanted to go to Starfall, he’s been reading about it.”

 

Prince Doran asks Edmure to care for his daughter and makes sure to tell him all there is to know about being a Prince of Dorne, even if he is simply a consort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Edmure and Arianne have five daughters, each with eyes the colour of a sea during a storm, dark skin and hair darker still; Nymea (born in 295AC), Renna (born in 297AC), Myrell (born in 300AC), Quente (born in 302AC) and Taeyn (born in 306AC). All is well... :D


	3. Tyrion Martell

Tyrion has been heir to Sunspear since his birth but his favourite place in the whole world is the Water Gardens. There, children could play together no matter the colour of their skin or whether they were a boy or girl or if their last name was Martell or Sand or even if they had one at all - and their height, that mattered most of all to him.

 

Tyrion was there when he was told that he would be a big brother and nine moons later he was there when he was told he had a little sister. Uncle Oberyn has to help him get on to mother’s bed to see this sister even though he can get up by himself now but he doesn’t mind, all he cares for now is seeing his sister. 

 

His mother tells him her name is Arianne and father says he must vow to protect her all his life. Tyrion agrees wholeheartedly and he even gets to hold her - with father’s help, of course. He decides that being a big brother is a stressful but rather fulfilling task.

 

He keeps that opinion all his life as he later gains two more siblings, both brothers, and even later when Arianne and Quentyn and Trystane grow bigger than him - they never ever leave him behind and Tyrion loves them more than words ever could say for it.

 

* * *

 

He and Arianne are best friends since their early childhood, with cousin Tyene and Sarella too. Arianne is clever and quick and though most people don’t see it when they first meet her, she cares so deeply for the people she loves and would go to the end of the world and through the seven hells for them - even Quentyn, who she often fights with. 

 

Arianne likes mischief very much and perhaps isn’t a very good influence on him but Tyrion hardly minds when she sneaks into the kitchens to get them little cakes or when she climbs over the library shelves to get the books he wants but cannot reach. And Tyrion so does love to read. He has read all of the books on his shelf and his mother and father’s and half the library of the Waters Gardens by the time he is eleven. Tyrion knows all about Dorne and the North, the Iron Islands and the Vale and everything in between, and he has read much about Essos - especially Valyria because he loves dragons too.

 

When Aunt Elia came to visit for Uncle Oberyn’s nameday she brought not only her young son, cousin Losren, who Tyrion is allowed to hold (and with Arianne and Quentyn and Trystane and Sarella and little Elia he is getting quite good at holding babes), but also she brought him books!

 

“I thought it was my nameday,” Uncle Oberyn had said with mock hurt but Aunt Elia just laughs and reminds him she might not see Tyrion on his nameday. That’s why Aunt Elia, whenever she visits, which is far too rarely for Tyrion’s liking, she brings gifts for them all. Arianne got some beautiful jewellery that she allows none but herself and perhaps Tyene to touch but Tyrion cares little for that when he has truly beautiful books about dragons and mysteries of Valyria and the very Eastern lands of Essos where little is known for sure. 

 

They aren’t just interesting books but the spines are a lovely red colour and the writing is done with the thinnest ink in wonderful handwriting, the kind mother has but maybe even better, and Tyrion puts them on a special place on his shelves to keep them safe. 

 

Ser Jaime is Aunt Elia’s husband despite being about five years younger, so really he is closer in age to Tyrion, but he is charming and funny and Arianne is completely in love with him, Tyene and Allyria Dayne too. Tyrion cares little for his looks though and doesn’t care much for him at all until he gives him a little black rock - not even a rock, just a stone, but it is charred almost and has an odd feel to it.

 

“What is it?” Tyrion asks. It must be more than simply a stone, surely...but what?

 

“I heard you were interested in history and dragons and I have a younger sister who has much the same interests and I remembered that Rohanne found these stones near the base of Casterly Rock that were hundreds of years old. I later found our that they were remains of a building that was burnt by Aegon the Conqueror’s dragon during the -”

 

“Field of fire?” Tyrion guesses and Ser Jaime nods, laughing but not unkindly.

 

“Indeed,” he answers before being bombarded with random questions by Arianne.

 

* * *

 

Tyrion is sixteen when he meets her for the first time. Tysha. She was a crofter’s daughter who had moved with her father and mother and brothers and sisters to the city near Sunspear. Her skin wasn’t so dark as a Dornish woman’s but her hair was dark and had a slight curl to it and she had wide blue eyes as bright as the sky on an especially warm summer day.

 

They meet at the market on a weekend morning and spend the whole day getting to know each other. He tells her about being a prince - not that Tysha seems all that bothered by it - and his dreams of travelling across the world and being the eldest of four siblings. 

 

Tysha tells him that she has four brothers - Maric, Sarn, Benn and Harry - and two sisters - Lily and Myara - and she is the fifth of seven children and she tells him how she would love to have such a big family one day. She tells him of her elder brother Sarn’s dreams of building a ship and Lily’s love for Ser Jaime, who as well as being Tyrion’s uncle is also the heir to the Westerlands, where Tysha’s family are from, which they laugh at. 

 

It is getting dark when one of Tysha’s brothers - Benn? Harry? Maric? - comes looking for her and is surprised to see she is with Tyrion. “My prince,” he says with a stronger accent than Tysha, “I hope my sister hasn’t bored you to death with her talking.” Tyrion thinks he is serious and almost points out how rude it is when Tysha laughs and he realises it is a jape.

 

“It’s a joke we have in our family,” she explains and Tyrion nods in understanding. “Well...I best be off. Will I see you again?” She asks nervously. 

Tyrion nods, perhaps a little too eagerly. “Next week?” He suggests, trying to act casually.

 

Tysha sees through it. “Yes, I should like that very much.”

 

* * *

 

As it happens they both like it and end up spending a whole day together every week. Tyrion meets Tysha’s family first and finds that despite the fact that their manse is small, only two floors, it has such a lovely feel of a home. Maric is already wed to a weaver’s daughter, named Sarra, who has lived in Dorne since her birth and therefore knows who Tyrion is and curtseys upon seeing him, even when he says she needn’t trouble herself with it. 

 

Maric and Sarra have triplets, and Tyrion asks the gods to bless them because he can only begin to imagine how difficult it is, but they seem to be getting on fine. The children are four and their names are Garris, Leyla and Enden and according to Tysha each are as badly behaved as the next. She says it with affection though and tells him she has helped raise them and loves them as a mother would - that’s another reason she wishes for children of her own, she knows how much she truly loves children.

 

When Tyrion gets back to Sunspear an odd thought passes through his head: I wouldn’t mind living in a small house with just Tysha, Arianne could have Dorne…

 

* * *

 

Three years after he has met Tysha, when she has been to Sunspear to meet his family and he has been to her family’s manse more times than he can count (Maric and Sarra and their triplets have their own home just down the street and twins now too!) he goes to his father about him being the heir to Sunspear, and Dorne.

 

“Are you certain?” His father asks once he has finished his rather long speech. “What you mean to do...it is a big thing. You cannot come back from it once it has been done.”

 

“I love Dorne, father, more than anything...anything except Tysha. I know you and Arianne and, well, everyone here have made certain no one speaks ill of me and I am sure all of Dorne have stuck by that but I shan’t be respected as Dorne’s prince completely and I do not wish to rule. I could always help Arianne though - she was made to rule a kingdom.”

 

The Prince of Dorne nods. “It cannot happen immediately, of course, but I shall speak with my advisors on how we might do this. It shan’t be hard, don’t worry, and you won’t wait too long to wed Tysha but...are you sure?”

 

Tyrion nods. “Yes, father. I’ve never been so sure of anything ever.”

 

* * *

 

Arianne and Tyene and Sarella are far quicker to accept it. Arianne is a little surprised perhaps but they had spoken of it together for a long while and Arianne already thinks of Tysha as a sister, Tyene is simply happy that he is and also says she must help plan their wedding, and Sarella gives him that smile which tells him she already knew. But then, what didn’t Sarella know?

 

His younger brothers too are pleased for him, Trystane wondering if he might visit Tyrion and Tysha wherever they will stay. As ever, Quentyn is more cautious. “Arianne shall be ruler of Dorne one day?”

 

“Yes,” Tyrion answers with a smile. No doubt Quentyn thinks Arianne will start a hundred wars the second father dies and she becomes the ruling princess of their kingdom. (Thankfully, such a thing doesn’t happen.)

 

* * *

 

It is Trystane’s wedding and so Tyrion and Tysha take little Mina and Ryla to Sunspear from the little cottage outside the city of Starfall they live in. Tyrion is happy to see his family again. Arianne seems to be happy enough in her marriage Viserys Targaryen, the king’s younger brother, and their daughter Saenya has already charmed all of Dorne.

 

Quentyn has been wed to Eddard and Catelyn Stark’s daughter Arya for a few years now and despite their difference in personaltiies they appear to be happy together, both fascinated by the swell in Arya’s belly, and according to Arianne Quentyn it very protective of his young wife and her pregnant belly.

 

As for the groom himself, Trystane is to wed the eldest daughter of Stannis Baratheon and Delaena Florent, a girl named Shireen who despite the marks of greyscale on her face is absouletly beautiful today and she and Trystane seem to completely adore each other. 

 

When the young couple are having their first dance as man and wife Tyrion looks over at Tysha and smiles. He has missed Sunspear and often wonders of a life where he never met his wife, he would be most likely still be heir and wed to some highborn girl, and prince to an entire kingdom.

 

He smiles at his children who sit with their cousins. Mina and Ryla wouldn’t exist if he was still heir and they are worth an enter kingdom, and then some. And Tysha, well she is worth all of Westeros. Tenfold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: Tyrion deserves happiness. 
> 
> I've probably changed a bunch of things in Tysha's background (for one she didn't ever go to Dorne and I'm pretty sure her parents were both dead) but she also deserved far better so I don't care!
> 
> In this world Joanna obviously doesn't die birthing Tyrion and a couple years after Tyrion was born in canon Joanna and Tywin have a girl called Rohanne, who was mentioned. I've wondered if they would have a son, born about the time Tyrion was in canon, called Damon but he doesn't change anything in this story. Also, as you saw Elia married Jaime and Joanna made sure to marry Cersei to Rhaegar, so yeah... 
> 
> (And, I say that Arya is Ned and Cat's child but Brandon hasn't died or anything...he just...uh, idk but he's alright!)


	4. Benjen Greyjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written really quickly and not planned to come out like this, so...yeah

Benjen has never truly liked his brothers and he knows father wouldn't like that at all. They were only his half-brothers though, and all cared little for him besides. It is a good deal really, they act as though he doesn't exist and he needn't put up with them.

One thing though, is that Benjen often feels lonely, despite how weak it sounds and wishes constantly for a brother, a true one.

There was Robin, just a year his junior, but he died of an illness when Benjen was six. Still he remembers cursing the Drowned God - of all my brothers why take Robin? - but his god didn't answer and Benjen was left alone.

He wasn't so lonely when Balon - his eldest brother and everyone seemed to think he was a true Ironborn, completely unlike father; everyone said Balon would change things when he took the Seastone chair - wed Alannys Harlaw, who gave him a son before they were wed a year.

Benjen wondered if perhaps they were in love, Balon and Alannys, they were find enough of each other and Balon respected her opinion as much as he did any man's but even at his young age Benjen knew love matches weren't common, and certainly not in the isles.

 

* * *

 

When he is ten Benjen is called to his father's solar. He doesn't know what it might be about - Rodrik might've made up some cruel story about him? His nephew was young but already found amusement in others' sadness and pain. Too like Euron, Benjen cannot help but think.

Lord Quellon has no tales from Rodrik though and asks Benjen if he would ever like to be fostered in the greenlands. Father has always wished for their kingdom to be more united with the others in Westeros and has never taken to the old ways, unlike Balon.

"I...I have always wished to visit," Benjen admits. More than that Benjen has wanted to leave the Iron Islands for the greenlands as soon as he learnt their were lands where not being able to watch his elder brother hurt a woman was considered weak.

"I have been conversing with Hoster Tully about many a things, including a marriage between a daughter of his and Rodrik, and a place for you within his halls. What do you think, Ben?" Father asks, his eyes kind.

Benjen doesn't know what to say though. He stutters and stammers trying to think up ways of expressing his gratitude and thanks but no words can truly show his feelings. He can hear Euron in the back of his mind; are you a mute as well as a weakling?

"Ben? I understand if you do not wish for this, truly. From personal experience of visiting these lands, I can tell you how different they truly are. It is a shock at first...but a good one, I think."

Benjen finally gains control of his voice and finds his words again. "Thank you very much, father, for this honour. When....when will I leave?"

"Soon, I'd say. Before this year has gone by, if you are alright with that?" Father asks. Benjen never has thought his father to be a foolish man but has ever a question had so easy an answer?

"That is alright, father. Truly it is."

 

* * *

 

Riverrun has nothing at all in common with Pyke and Benjen loves it just for that. There are rivers here, there and everywhere but it isn't the sea, the ocean. Benjen doesn't fear the Drowned God bursting from the rivers as he sometimes did at Pyke.

The people too are nicer. The Tullys were quite shocked at how causally Benjen spoke of how he might be discarded when Balon becomes Lord Reaper, and being terrified of Euron, scared what Aeron will do when drunk, wonders how much Victarian's stupidity will cost them.

Family, Duty, Honour. The Tullys lived by these words in a way Benjen never could - he did his duty and cared more for honour than likely any on the Isles but he didn't love his family, he never could.

Lord Hoster is an intimidating man but he is a good man and Benjen is reminded of his own father in some ways. Neither man is overly affectionate but it is clear they care (mostly).

Hoster Tully just lost his wife a few years ago and each week he still goes to the gardens, named for the Lady Minisa. Benjen knows he is the son of his father's third wife, that Balon and the rest are sons of Lady Sunderly, who was father's second wife. All the children Quellon had with his first wife had passed away, just like her. Lord Hoster too had lost children and his wife had died weeks after the last boy.

Of his living children Benjen is closest to Lysaz the second girl. Lord Hoster clearly favours the elder, Catelyn, and Benjen supposes he can see why everyone thinks the world of her; she is insanely sweet and caring, like a mother, and clever too. Edmure, the young heir, reminds Benjen of a kinder Maron, always climbing and exploring, getting up to mischief.

Lysa though...she was the one to show Benjen around the castle, to tell him about the river the Tullys swam in during the summers. Her eyes were as blue as the open water during summer and her hair like the fires in the often cold towers of Pyke. Lysa's laugh was as shy as everything else about her but when she was comfortable with you, when she laughed then Benjen felt as though he was listening to angel's sing.

Perhaps it was just him being a foolish boy happy to finally have a friend, or mayhaps he does truly like her. Whatever it is though, he is so pleased to have a friend.

 

* * *

 

Petyr Baelish does not like him, not at all. The smaller boy thinks Benjen took Lysa from him and when Petyr is thirteen and Benjen fourteen they get into a true fight over it.

"You're just using her, Littlefinger! You don't deserve her!” Benjen had shouted.

Petyr then had started telling obscene things about Benjen, then Lysa and soon the whole of House Tully was being mocked by this stupid, ambitious boy with too much pride. Lord Hoster sends Petyr away, especially after seeing the way he acts around his daughters.

Lysa doesn't speak to Benjen for weeks and he thinks his heart might well break in two. His greatest friend doesn't like him anymore, it's as though he is back at Pyke again.

One night though, moons after Petyr left, Benjen is sitting beside the river. Of all things he prays to the Seven that even if Lysa doesn't wish to be his friend anymore that she might find peace in a loving marriage. The Seven aren't his gods, never will they be, because for all he used to have terrible nightmares of the Drowned God taking him away for not being more like the other Ironborn, that is still his god.

Lysa worships the Seven though, that's all that matters.

That night, as though the New Gods heard him, Lysa comes to where he sits beside the river. There is a long silence, stretching to be uncomfortable, when Lysa speaks. "You were right about Petyr. He was ambitious too, had hoped to wed Cat all these years..."

"You are too good for him, Lysa," Benjen tells her as though it is a fact - and it is, isn't it? - with the ferocity of any true Greyjoy.

She blinks is surprise but nods. "Might we be friends again?"

"Yes," Benjen answers. It is even easier a yes than when he told his father he would like to come here.

 

* * *

 

The war comes soon enough, as wars always do. The Silver Prince captures the Stark girl, the Mad King kills the Lord of the North and his heir and calls for the head of the lord's second son and his own cousin's son. By the end of the month there are armies gathering at Riverrun, preparing for war

Eddard Stark, the new lord, take his elder brother's place and weds Catelyn, as Benjen had thought would happen, but then Lord Hoster marries Lysa to Jon Arryn, who may well have been Lysa's grandsire if it was just based on his age, but he has none of Lysa's charm or looks.

It hurts Benjen more than he'd thought it would to see this old man cloak Lysa. Weddings here are different from those on the Isles. On Pyke, where Benjen had dreamed he and Lysa might wed, the bride would be cloaked in her new husband's colours but then they would kneel in the sea and only after water was sprayed on their faces would they truly be man and wife.

Pyke is miles away and preparing for too, Benjen learns. His father had wanted to send Rodrik or Maron as his squire but as Benjen wasn't yet a knight himself he couldn't take them, besides it wasn't safe to send young boys off to the shore. This was war, after all.

 

* * *

 

He finds out his father has died at Storm's End, after he and Eddard - who he squires for despite none of them believing in gods and faiths that care for knights and knighthood - break it's siege.

Benjen knew his father would die one day, likely soon, but his father was such an intimidating, powerful looking man, with the Drowned God's blood clearly in him, that like their god it seemed he would just live on.

He was an orphan now. He has found that war does that to many: Stark, for instance. At least Quellon Greyjoy died at sea, for although he didn't believe in the Old Way he did so love the waters as all from the Iron Islands did - Stark's father burnt to death, watching his son choke.

His grief doesn't last long though because, as unhonourable as it sounds, there is more to think of.

Eddard finds out his sister is in Dorne somewhere - what man would hide his mistress, or whatever he intended for Lyanna Stark to be, in his wife's country? But when they find her it is too late.

Even Benjen, a Greyjoy, had heard of the Sword of the Morning and couldn't believe the knight had died so Eddard could just miss his sister. Benjen watched the life leave her eyes and he thought some went from Eddard's too.

Howland Reed, crannogmen and friend of the Starks tells them his sister birthed a child, a boy. The heir to Westeros, the last Targaryen. Eddard wants to take the boy up to Winterfell with him, to raise him as his own, and Benjen only barely manages to convince him otherwise.

“What if there comes a day when this boy has eyes and hair like his cursed father and grandsire?” He asks Eddard, who he feels an odd brotherly type feeling for. They had fought a war together, after all. “Let Howland or I raise him and I could say he's a son of some Lyseni whore I fell in love with during the war, or some distant relation of the Reeds.”

“No, Jon will be my bastard as far as anyone knows -”

Benjen stops him. “Who will believe you fathered a child on any but your own wife? Speaking of Catelyn, do you think it will warm her heart to hear you slept with another and decided to bring that child to her home? Neither Catelyn nor Jon shall love each others' company, I bet. Say he is mine. People will believe a Greyjoy has a bastard more than ever they will a Stark, especially one with a reputation so pure as your own.”

It takes much convincing but eventually it is decided that they will say Jon is Benjen's son but then they realise he might grow to look like either a Stark or Targaryen and it's decide Jon will live and grow at Greywater Watch, where Eddard will have a better excuse to visit him: to see his old friend, Howland, of course.

 

* * *

 

Not so many years after the war, when Balon sits the Seastone chair and decides that isn't enough. The throne of the Drowned God is not complete without his crown too, Balon decides.

His brother's rebellion doesn't last long at all and his crown is taken along with all his sons. Rodrik and Maron both die, and in death their eyes do not sparkle as it did in life, whether with mischief or cruelty; Theon goes to be Eddard's ward and Benjen isn't sure he could have been fostered by a better lord.

Benjen killed is first man years ago but it doesn't feel right now. In Robert's war, he was fighting for a cause he believed in; they were avenging the deaths of not just some Stark lords but all those that the Targaryens had gotten away with hurting for years and years, they were fighting for freedom for a dynasty that for too long had abused its power.

Balon's rebellion wasn't like that though and Benjen felt that there wasn't any reason all these men died. Jorah Mormont, he remembers killing him, it had taken a while for the other man had been older but stronger too.

King Robert is merciful though and lets Balon keep his lands and daughter and lordship. Benjen is still allowed his place at court, now as Master of Ships. That means being near Lysa, he realises, but it is better than his own family.

 

* * *

 

Lysa has three children with Jon Arryn and whenever Benjen sees them he thinks that in some life where he was brave - or foolish - as his brothers and he wed Lysa and took her to bed... but now it was too late, and that wasn't him anyway. He long ago stopped trying to be a true Greyjoy, a real Ironborn.

But Lysa's children see him as a family, just an uncle and not a father, but it's better than it could be. Jaspen was born during Robert's Rebellion and has blonde curls and dark blue eyes, and looks like a knight from the songs Lysa once so loved; Minisa is the only girl and was barely ten yet had a certain beauty to her that even Benjen, who liked to think of her as a sort of daughter, had noticed it - with her porcelain skin, big eyes the colour of the sky and hair like Jaspen, she had the look of a doll; then there was Robert, three years his sister's younger, and has always been ill but even so, he loved stories and songs near as much as his mother.

Robert isn't only just eight when his father dies and Eddard comes South, his life ending in the same city of his brother and father, miles and miles from his home. The war starts as ever wars do and Benjen goes to the North, to Robb Stark, names him king alongside the lord's and ladies of the North and Riverlands and writes to Lysa to convince her to allow Jaspen, the Warden of the East and Lord of the Eyrie, to call for his armies.

He goes personally to the Iron Islands, taking his nephew Theon with him - this nephew is more pleasant than the others were, for certain - and after much debating and arguing Balon sides with them (but only after young King Robb agrees to wed Asha and make her the Queen).

Afterwards he goes on perhaps the most important journey; to Greywater Watch. Jon was raised along with the crannogmen who have no names for bastards, but he would be a Snow, Benjen supposes - or a Targaryen - and it takes a while but finally he and Howland convince the boy he is a Targaryen, with the help of the boy he thinks of as a brother and his green dreams.

It takes a little longer getting the rest of Westeros to see it as the truth but when the Dragon Queen comes and Jon rides one of her dragons, there is little any can say, isn't there?

 

* * *

 

Finally, at the end of the war, after the Dragon Queen comes and defeat the army of the dead - Benjen had thought the Others were simply like any other monster in the stories but no, they were quite really - and the Seven Kingdoms are all their own once more, when Jon weds his aunt to secure her reign and Robb and Asha wed as was planned, that is when Benjen can see Lysa again.

That is when Benjen can wed Lysa, as he has wished to do for so, so long. Now he can call Jaspen and Minisa and Robert his children and they can call him papa, and he has his own babes with Lysa. Has ever there been a child so perfect as Aemma and Alyn, their twins, Quent, his babe who looked completely Greyjoy but for his bright eyes.

It takes wars aplenty but eventually, Benjen and Lysa come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really like this pairing??


	5. Catelyn Targaryen

Since she was a child Catelyn knew she would one day wed her brother and she never truly minded. Her family had married one another for centuries, in Valyria since before the Doom, and marrying Rhaegar was no burden - everyone spoke of his wisdom and gentleness and all the girls and women in the city were in love with him, even Catelyn's ladies.

Cersei Lannister had always wished to be Rhaegar's wife and was half in love with him despite not knowing him at all (once, Catelyn and Cersei's mothers had wished to wed Catelyn to Ser Jaime and Cersei to Rhaegar but naught had come of it, no doubt in some part due to her father's growing madness). Lysa Tully too had a fancy for Rhaegar and went red as her hair whenever he smiled at or spoke to her.

Elia, who too was a princess by birth, was older than Rhaegar but she seemed to think he was noble and kind too. Even Lyanna Stark, wild Northerner that she is (not that Catelyn much minds, Lyanna is interesting and passionate and just different) spoke well of Rhaegar.

Beautiful Ashara - that's what everyone thought of her, beautiful, but really she was quick and witty too, just so much more than beautiful - too had said that she thought Rhaegar was nice looking (well, she said he wasn't awful to look upon) despite the fact that everyone at court knew she and Lyanna's brother Eddard were so very in love.

In fact, the only one of Catelyn's ladies who didn't speak of her brother's handsomeness was Janna Tyrell - and that was only because she preferred pretty women, so she had told Catelyn with a wink.

Perhaps her ladies were a bad influence, but Catelyn hardly minded - they were her friends, after all.

\---

The night before her wedding, her father comes to her chambers, dismissing all her servants and ladies. “Pretty Catelyn, you shall make a fine bride for your unworthy brother.”

“I hope to give Rhaegar many children, father, and you many grandchildren,” Catelyn tells him, trying to be brave.

“Good, very good,” her father says, twirling strands of her hair in his long fingers. “I am certain tomorrow you shall be as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day.”

With that he leaves and Catelyn wipes the tears from her eyes. I wish you he weren't my father, she thinks even though she knows it is wrong. You shan't touch my grandchildren, she vows then.

\--

Her wedding day is absolutely perfect - save for the fact her father is there but there is little they can do to change that - and when Rhaegar changes her plain red maiden cloak for a true Targaryen one it shows she is not just of his house, as she was before, but she is his wife now.

Catelyn doesn't remember being happier, especially after her father decides to leave only shortly into the night. She dances more than ever she has before; with her cousin Robert, Elbert Arryn, Brandon and Eddard Stark, Jon Connington, Oberyn Martell, Ser Arthur and she manages to convince Sers Jaime and Oswell to dance too.

But Rhaegar is the one she first dances with and Catelyn wonders if she will ever truly love him - he is her brother so of course she loves him but not in a romantic way just yet, perhaps she wasn't Targaryen enough for that?

At one point Ashara comes and begs her to dance with her. Elia and Lyanna and Janna all join in too, and they dance in a circle and Catelyn isn't sure she has smiled or laugh so much in her life. Even Cersei smiles at her from where she dances awkwardly with Eddard Stark.

Of course, the joy had to end soon enough. It isn't surprising to her that it is Robert who calls for the bedding and as the men tear at her clothes Catelyn thinks of anything but the present, she tries to imagine Highgarden and Winterfell and Sunspear and all the other places she's never been to but has been told about constantly by her friends.

Rhaegar, when he joins her in the bed, is as gentle as she had expected and the pain isn't even as awful as Catelyn's Septa had promised it would be.

\---

She is already with child by the time she has been wed to Rhaegar for three months. For nine moons Rhaegar tells her he cannot wait to meet their daughter. Catelyn knows of the prophecies that had been the objects of obsession for many in her family, including Rhaegar (though she hopes he is merely interested and not obsessed) but she is surprised at how sure of it Rhaegar is.

Visenya, he says their girl shall be called. Then they will have Aegon and Rhaenys. Catelyn wonders if he shall wed their babes together, all three of them, even if it sounds rather mad.

Despite Rhaegar's certainty when Catelyn goes into the birthing bed it isn't a girl she labours hours and hours for but a boy. A handsome, healthy boy who shall one day sit the Iron Throne.

Any lord, any prince, would be beyond pleased to have a son as his firstborn but Rhaegar's face falls when Catelyn hands him their son. For moons she had dreamed of Rhaegar holding their children and in her dreams he wore his small smile. In reality, her brother-husband looked confused.

“It was meant to be a girl,” he says, more to himself than anything. Then he repeats it to Catelyn, looking just as unsure as before.

“Shall we name him?” Catelyn asks after a moment.

Rhaegar nods, looking as though he were a thousand miles away, “Name him as you like...I need to visit Summerhall, my lady.”

And that was that. He left her there, holding her son. Catelyn asks the maid beside her to go and get her mother and it is only when it is just Catelyn and Rhaella in the room that she lets out her tears.

“He doesn't love our son, mother, the one I laboured so hard for...”

Her mother holds her first grandchild so lovingly that it stings Catelyn even more; that's what Rhaegar should have been like. “You know how much faith he had in his prophecy, my dear. We must pray he comes to his senses. Have you any idea of names?”

Rhaegar had wanted him to be named Aegon - though only after a girl, of course - but Catelyn decides she doesn't much care for her brothers opinion. She thinks of some of the better men in her family; Jaehaerys, the Old King and her grandfather both; the second Viserys and the second Daeron - but then she remembers her mother's babes, the ones who didn't live part infancy.

Shaena, Daeron, Aegon, Jaehaerys. And then little Viserys was four and seemed healthy as he was at birth - at his birth Catelyn doesn't think she had ever seen her mother happier than she had been in years. Aemon was a good name with a good history; the son of the Old King died fighting for his family, the Dragonknight is known by all to be the most noble and brave knight to ever live, and Catelyn's great-uncle at the Wall.

Yet, it was this uncle that made Rhaegar so interested - or obsessed - with the prophecy. Perhaps Catelyn was simply being bitter but she didn't wish for that name for her son.

“Baelor,” she tells her mother, looking at her son, “for Baelor Breakspear.”

Queen Rhaella nods. “That's a lovely name, my darling. Now, you rest and when you wake your ladies and I shall run you a bath, as hot as you like. I will care for Baelor, alright?”

“Yes, mother,” she says in a tired voice. Her mother kisses her head before leaving, no doubt to Catelyn's ladies or the nursery. For now though, Catelyn needs rest, as her mother said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Catelyn has a girl, who Rhaegar excitedly names Visenya, but then Catelyn has two sons before giving him his wished for second daughter - because, well, screw you, Rhaegar?


End file.
